Child of the tides
by Marteto
Summary: Katniss is a hardened native american with specail abilities, Peeta is a shipwrecked sailer from Europe whose best friend takes him to a new land K -T


**Okay Hi, if you're reading this. This is a fic that I've thought about for awhile and decided to of this story is not based on fact, and it takes place in the the time of the american Indians. I as always am Beta-less so any volunteers would be greatly appreciated. I will write about 5 chapters and see (based on feedback) if I should continue it, so please review any character ideas are welcome with a full description(appearance,background,personality etc.)**

**Marti**

**DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES**

_Somewhere beyond the sea_

_Somewhere waiting for me_

_My lover stands on golden sands_

The boat is swaying back and forth, and the salty air is drying my mouth while I watch Annie and Finn play cards."Peeta, we've been on this journey for weeks, when will it end?" An annoying voice whines in my ear. Madge spared a glance in my direction and smirked at my face "never seeing her again would be too soon,". A grin finds it's way to my mouth "Indeed".

That night a storm rocks the boat, We all sit and listen to the lonely howl on the wind.I hear a mast crack and grab Madge while Finn make our way to one of the 3 life boats and the girls get in as Fin and I lower it to the jump in and float towards the new world.

*considerable time gap*

We've been on this tiny boat for days. "Lighten up Peet, Sirena will take us to safety, Magwayen will not let any harm befall us,".A wind rises from nowhere and sweeps us quickly in one direction, it feels as though something is pushing us toward something from under water, Finn and Annie exchange knowing smiles. And soon enough I see a thin golden strip of land, Finn takes a shell out of his bag and whispers into with a small smile.

The force propelling us speeds and releases us with enough momentum to take us to the shore. There are dense woods beyond the sand, and I see a silhouette standing atop a fallen tree looking towards us. I see Finn whisper a 'don't shoot' into his shell, the silhouette holds something to its ear then raises it into the air.

As we approach a see that the figure is a female holding a drawn bow, she has a braid of rich chocolate brown hair slung over her shoulder. But i'm stopped by her eyes they are storm gray but they change to have a blueish ring near the pupil that fades then to a slate gray and back to their original stormy color. My breath catches in my throat. She grabs a shell attached to her waist and brings it to her lips, then a beautiful noise surrounds us and the air feels magical.

**Katniss-**

Finnick looks me up and down, as do Annie and the newcomer, Finn runs up and gives me a huge hug, "hey Kat, it's so good to see you," I nod with a slight smile. Then Finnick is pinned to the ground by Gale, as others grab the newcomer and Annie. Jo comes to stand beside me and speaks "you know them?" I nod and hold my shell to my face 'not the blond, Finnick and Annie are my Mother's family' She calls them off sharply and quietly returns to my side with Gale. I blindfold and head towards home with my family in tow.

**Peeta-**

The woman ties a scrap of leather over my eyes, and roughly shoves me into someone.I hear Finn as we walk "Kat, we can trust him take the blindfold off,". I trip on something and the group comes to a stop "Fine," the cloth is removed and I see 'Kat' looking at the male and female in shock, then she whispers into her shell and the boy nods at her. She and the girl run off into the forest, Annie runs after them.

We arrive at a village and the boy talks to an older man "she spoke" the older man looks at me surprised, I see that he has the same eyes and hair as 'Kat' only his hair has streaks of silver throughout it. He grabs me and leads me to a structure. The floor is dirt it has small fire ring in the center and a large pile of pelts, he throws some clothing at me and leaves. Finn comes in wearing new clothing and shows me how to put mine on.

**Katniss-**

I spoke, I spoke, I actually said prophecy was happening. Jo looks at me and I see Annie running towards us. They both know the prophecy and are just as shocked as I am. I continue climbing the winding oak until a reach the spot large enough for us, I sit in my hole in the trunk and they sit on the branches across from me.

"Katniss speak" Annie demands ,"he mustn't know my name," I marvel at the sound of my voice. "Why not" Jo asks me Annie answers "She doesn't want to be attached to someone else, and repeat what happened to-" I clamp my hand over her mouth as silent tears slide down my face. I whisper into my shell 'never say that name' and they both nod. I vow not to speak into my shell and they agree after I tell them they may inform my father and mother.


End file.
